An electrolyte layer in a fuel cell is typically situated between an anode layer and a cathode layer. The electrolyte layer provides the necessary ionic conductivity within a fuel cell. Degradation of the electrolyte layer directly affects cell voltage, current density, and durability of the fuel cell. Even though fluoropolymer based electrolytes have been explored for fuel cell application due to their relatively inherent chemical stability, degradation of such electrolyte still occurs. Consequently, the fuel cell durability for demanding automotive applications is difficult to achieve. To remediate this problem and extend the life of the electrolyte membrane, additives and treatments have been proposed to modify the membrane. When incorporated directly into the electrolyte layer, the additives and treatments may interfere with the ionic conductivity and electrochemical processes in a fuel cell and thus compromise the performance of ion conductive membrane besides adding cost. Additionally, many of the additives can adversely affect the activity of the critical catalyst used in a fuel cell. There is thus a need to improve fuel cell durability without affecting the normal electrochemical process or performance.